nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Wahnsinnig der Kirche/Bring Me to Life
Bring Me to Life is the musical easter egg for Wahnsinnig der Kirche and is briefly heard as the death song for Platzieren aus der Tot. It was written, composed and performed by the band Evanescence. It is activated after finding three 114 meteorites that glow a light blue. It runs for 3 minutes and 53 seconds. It later appears in Elemental Ascendance '''as one of four musical easter eggs. It is the musical theme (a recurring feature since World of Death) of Ysera the Awakened. The reason was the lyrics suit Ysera's recent activity ("I've been sleeping for a thousand years it seems, I've got to open my eyes to everything" and "Wake me up inside" being two examples). Locations *In a chalice, on top of the altar. *In the catholic school, inside the auditorium, next to a projector. *Inside the bell in the bell tower. The bell must be cut in order to activate this meteorite. Lyrics ''Italic lyrics are sung normally, ''while '''bold lyrics are screamed lyrics (and lyrics in parentheses are sung behind the main chorus) Piano intro for 10 seconds How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading down into my core where I've become so numb Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home (Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) Bid my blood to rise (I can't wake up) Before I become undone (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me Breathe into me and me real Bring me to life (Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) Bid my blood to rise (I can't wake up) Before I become undone (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) Bring me to life Frozen inside without your touch Without your love, darling Only you are the life among the dead All of this sight, I couldn't see Kept in the dark, but you were there right in front of me I've been sleeping a 1,000 years it seems I've got to open my eyes to everything Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul Don't let me die here There must be something '''more' ''Bring me to life (Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) Bid my blood to rise (I can't wake up) Before I become undone (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) Bring me to life Gentle piano and guitar exit until end. Trivia *In Elemental Ascendance, it was originally going to be Alexstrasza who's theme would be Bring me to Life as she was the Lifebinder. Ysera was originally going to have Hung Up due to the lyrics showing a strong female cutting herself off from an unidentified male. However the theme of time and the ticking clock caused Nozdormu to obtain the song. *In Dark Tears, the piano outro is extended for some unknown reason. Category:Remember When... Category:Music Easter Eggs Category:DeadRaiser's Easter Eggs Category:DeadRaiser Category:Non-Canon Easter Eggs Category:Wahnsinnig der Kirche Category:DeadRaiser's Musical Easter Eggs Category:Legacy articles